Slow Poison
by thebooknerdxoxo
Summary: Being a socialite and frequent party goer in Manhattan is never easy. Especially when you're in high school, cheating, scandals and lies are all part of your daily routine and on the Upper East Side no scandal can remain a true secret.
1. Calm Before the Storm

**First chapter in a new fic! I know I have another fic in Manhattan but this one is completely different!**

* * *

_Don't you know people write songs about girls like you?_

_About girls like you_

_About girl like you_

_Everything you say is higher_

_All the things that make you lighter_

_Everything you say is higher_

_See it in the grey you crier_

_**Girls Like You**__ ~ The Naked and Famous_

* * *

**Clove POV**  
"I mean I like Cato and everything but sometimes you just gotta spice it up a bit!" Drabbles Glimmer as she paints her nails a hot pink.

"I mean don't get me wrong, the guys a good fuck but once you've had the same thing over and over again it's just that, the same thing, I'm pretty sure it's science." She drones on.

"I really don't think it's science I think you just can't keep your paws off boys." I sigh as I curl my hair.

"Yeah, and that's exactly what I'm using this party for, I'm scoping out the new men and maybe I'll take one home with me." She gleams.

"And I'm guessing that guy isn't going to have blonde hair and blue eyes?" Johanna smirks as her phone buzzes.

"That's Finnick, he's still working on her but she's getting there." She sighs flipping it onto the bed.

"I don't see what's so important about THIS party anyway." I sigh.

"Well we have to look our best, this is the first party in my Clubbing Condo, it's going to be memorable." Glimmer squeals.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot it's not like you've been talking my ear off about it all year, 'I just bought this new apartment in my building specifically for parties only! I even built in a bar!'" I say mimicking her.

"Oh fuck off Carter bitch!" She shouts.

"You got it hoe." I reply.

"Oooh Finnick found something! And you won't believe what it is!" Shouts Johanna.

* * *

**Cato POV**  
"You're gonna have to pick someday." I tell Gale.

"Why, there's more pleasure out of three than there is in one." He smiles.

"Dude we're not kidding Johanna, Madge or Katniss." Says Marvel.

"Says you Luxe, you're the one that's girlfriend won't satisfy his needs so you bang any girl you can get at a party." He retorts.

"It does the trick." I wink at him.

"You guys are disgusting." Mutters Peeta.

"Oh come on, we can't all be vestal virgins that live on a moral cloud above the rest of humanity." I groan.

"Well, you're banging god knows who, when you're meant to be dating Glimmer." He says.

"Well yeah but we're not exclusive, she knows I can have who I want when I want." I tell him. This causes Marvel to go red.

"What, you got something to say Elmo?" I ask him.

He doesn't reply as Thresh walks over, "Hey guys whaddup!" He cries.

"We're just talking about what's going to go down in Glimmers awfully named clubbing condo!"

"What's that?" He asks.

"Oh you're so innocent Luther King, well it's where we're gonna finally get you a piece of ass from round here and let me tell you they are VERY experienced!" I chuckle.

"I'm in!" He shouts.

* * *

**Annie POV**  
"I just, I still don't understand why?" I moan whacking my textbook on my head.

"He's such a player but I've fallen for him!" I groan.

"Well, he's going to the party with Marv tonight and they're like best friends, since there's no way Marvel would ever cheat on me with one of those girls I'm safe!" Smiles Eliza.

"I don't know why it's Finnick though, it's so confusing." I say.

"Well listen, next time there's a party I'll get us both invited then you can make your move on him!" She giggles.

"Well if you're sure, oh Katniss is so lucky, she's popular she actually gets invited to those things!" I say.

"Of course but really if we don't crack on with this AP French study we will get A's and that is NOT acceptable!" She cries.

* * *

**Finnick POV**  
Cashmere is now on her 4th bottle of wine and I think she's finally getting there. Well, she's hysterically crying and that's a sign.

"What is it that's wrong?" I ask her whilst I kiss away her tears finally planting one soft salty "passionate" kiss on her lips.

Honestly I couldn't care less about her but Johanna insisted they needed the intel and so I'm here. I'm the only reason they know everything about everyone, with out me they'd be clueless.

"Well it's just that, my parents are divorcing and I like that new guy Thresh and I can't deal with it!" She chokes.

"It's okay sweetie, look I'm going to get another bottle of wine I'll be right back." I say softly.

As soon as I get into the kitchen I whip out my phone and text Johanna what she said then I glide out of the room with the wine and sit right back down next to her.

She then starts kissing me with hunger and I go along with it, I carry on kissing her for as long as it takes. This is one of the perks of my little missions

* * *

**So that's chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed! I kinda wrote this a wile ago then decided to delete it but then I thought, screw it put it up and see what people think! Please let me know if you think I should continue? Xx**


	2. Take over?

p style="text-align:  
center;"strongOkay so hey guys basically I dont have anything to advance on this story because I really just can't think of anything else to advance on this so if anyone would like to take over this story and carry it on just PM me or review and let me know thanks!/strong/p 


End file.
